A Passion Too Fiery
by 1rcurtis1
Summary: Ryu, waiting for a date, makes a grave mistake. Can his friends help him deal with the aftermath?
1. Passion Denied

A Passion Too Fiery

Ryu Zao is an endless flirt and womanizer. Or, that is what he wants people to believe. He talks and flirts with many girls but has not been on that many dates. His all boy high school and his duties as a Battle Lover make it hard to go out with anyone. His friends even suspect that he was lying about being popular with girls. Today was a different story. He finally had time to go and a date with a girl he had recently met. She was cute and he decided to leave the other Battle Lovers to the side as they were eating in a cafe so he could talk to her. She was the same age going to a co-ed school near her house. They exchanged numbers and made a date for the next day. Ryu rejoined his friends in time to eat but no one said anything to him because it was so in character for him it would be stupid to even ask about what happened.

She asked him to meet in Ni-chome, a well-known area for gay people. He questioned it but decided to wait there any way. He was getting a bit annoyed at the stares he would get as if they were sizing him up. A few even came up to him to ask him out. He tried to stay polite and declined, telling him he was waiting for a girl. After nearly 25 minutes had passed, he got a call from her. She told him apologetically that she was running late and that she would not be able to meet up with him. She asked if they could reschedule for next week and Ryu said yes.

After hanging up the phone, he decided to cut his loses and go home. He didn't really need to see her again and unless she called him, he would just forget about her. As he was walking to the train station three guys that looked university age stopped him. He was going to tell them that he was not interested and that he had a girlfriend, but they interrupted. "We hear you get dumped on the phone. You can spend time with us." said the center most boy who seemed to be the ringleader. He was blond and put his hands on Ryu's shoulder "We can hang out with you." Ryu shrugged the shoulder off and harshly said "I'm not gay! Leave me alone!" "Really? Then why are you here? I don't think that pink is your natural hair color" replied one the guys on the side that moved behind him and started playing with his hair. He had light brown hair and a beanie. The third one wore glasses and whispered in his ear "Does the carpet match the drapes?" To make things worse, he started to grope Ryu's ass.

Ryu pushed him off and kept on walking, faster now but they just jogged over and blocked his path. "You're going to hang out with us. Don't make it difficult" the leader said menacingly. Ryu knew that things were dangerous, so he turned and ran as fast as he could. He could hear the three catching up to him so he tried to cut into an alley to escape. Eventually he ran into a dead end and his back was against the wall. When they caught up the doubled over and started panting heavily. Being a Battle Lover kept him in shape. "We were going to go easy on you but now I'm going to wreck that sweet ass of yours"! The leader walked up to him and punched him in the gut. Ryu fell to his knees and braced himself as the other two came and started kicking him. Usually he could take way more of a beating but that was when he was transformed.

The idea came to him in a flash and he quickly kissed his bracelet. "Love Making!" he yelled but nothing happened. "Oh, we'll make love to you alright!" said the bespectacled assailant. The third one reached for his pants and pulled them down roughly "Pink briefs, you are gay!"

Ryu had long since been crying and he begged them not to do it and leave him alone. Then his jacket and shirt were torn off him. The leader pulled him by the hair and told him to suck on his fingers. His mouth was forced open and two fingers dove in circling his tongue and slipping to the back of his throat. Just when he was about to gag, the fingers were gone. He was bent over and his briefs were tugged down to just below his ass. Through his tears he saw his bracelet start to glow. Ryu lunged forward with all his strength to separate himself from the rapists. On the ground, underwear down around his knees he shakily brought the bracelet to his lips and quietly said "Love Making".


	2. All Consuming Flames

Ryu transformed into Thrilling Prince, Battle Lover Vesta. He was redressed in his battle attire but he was still on the ground. He could at least feel better knowing he was not naked anymore. He pointed his scepter at them as he got up and backed away toward the way he came. He just wanted to leave the area and never return. The three rapists were stunned for a minute. They saw someone transform into a magic boy. Even his face and voice was distorted. This is something that only happened in anime(although no one would admit that they ever saw an anime like that).The one with a beanie walked up toward him. "What the hell is this. You want to say you're straight still" he said incredulously. Ryu told him to stop but he just kept walking. He then lunged at Ryu but as a Battle Lover he was too quick. Ryu sidestepped him and hit him with the scepter right between the eyes and he went down holding his face and groaning. The other two were angry. All they wanted was to hang out with the boy, and maybe, something else after. The one with glasses said "You're dead now pretty boy!" and they both charged. Ryu tried to stop them by using his powers "Vesta Ignit!" he yelled.

Vesta Ignit is a blast of fire that he can shoot out of his Love Stick, Blazing Ignit. A pink stream of super hot flames is a way to defeat the weekly monsters that seem to infest the school's student body. On its own it does not do that much damage. Working together and combining their attacks is what usually allows the Battle Lovers to triumph over the monster and the masters controlling them. Monsters can take a couple hits before the final blow comes. Humans are not Monsters. Humans are comparatively frail and weak. Ryu might have realized this subconsciously, but in his desperation and lack of experience using his powers on those without, he totally did not think about the consequences.

The fire flew toward the two and the leader was able to step to the side to avoid a direct hit the one wearing the glasses was not so lucky. He was consumed by the pink flames so fast he did not have a chance to cry out. The screams came from the leader whose arm got caught by the beam. He shook off his jacket and started rolling on the ground. Ryu was very shaken and was about to run away when the third member grabbed his ankle from his position on the ground. "You killed Matsuda, you fucker. I am going to kill you!". He fell and lost his grip on Blazing Ignit. It clattered and skid across the ground. They looked at each other for a second that for them felt like ten minutes, and scrambled for it. Ryu reached it a split second quicker but was tackled to the ground before he could do anything. The assailant started to choke him as hard as he could to end the fight as quick as possible. Ryu could feel himself fading and so with the last energy he had, he swung Blazing Ignit in an arc toward his head. It connected with a loud crack against his temple. Some blood splattered on his clothes and face. The man then collapsed on top of him. Ryu had to catch his breath before he could push the heavy body off of him. By the time he was able to get to his feet he was covered in blood. He looked around him and he saw what hell must be. He saw three bodies not moving on the ground. He smelled blood and burning flesh and hair. He could hear the flames still roaring. He could taste his own blood pooling his mouth from the beating he took. And how did he feel? Awful? He threw up and it stung his throat and his stomach ached as it aggravated his wounds. His vomit had pieces of his lunches and splashes of blood mixed in here and there. He started to stumble away before his vision started to blur and darken. He made it to almost the end of the alley before he passed out. "Help me".


	3. Dying Flames

Ryu woke up screaming and hoping everything was a dream. When he calmed down to check his surroundings he realized he was in a bed in a room he did not recognized. "Okay, easy to explain! I feel asleep at that girl's house and had a nightmare. It happens!" he said and then chuckled. Then a throbbing pain hit him coming from his stomach and sides. "NO! No, no, no, nonono- it was dream!" he was hyperventilating and he clutched the covers. Then he saw his white gloves stained with red. With his shaking hand, he slowly pulled back the cover and saw what the aftermath was. The sheets were a bloody mess and it smelled overwhelmingly of iron. His battle outfit was streaked with red. There were towels under his lower back to support him and a rosary was next to him covered in his blood- no, their blood. He started screaming again but soon after he started the door opened and a girl walked in. Ryu recognized the girl, the reason he was even there in the first place. The girl that stood him up in a gay neighborhood. "Kotoko Inaba… What happened?" She then explained the situation.

"I found you outside in an alleyway. I brought you to my house. I live with my uncle who runs a bar downstairs. He had to go get supplies so we both were out. He sent me ahead of him and he won't be back until after 10 so he can open the bar". Ryu listened blankly to what she had to say. "Did you get my things from the alley?" he asked. She then left to get the things she brought from the alley. She handed him his pants and jacket. Then she looked under the bed and pulled out Blazing Ignit. "What is going to happen now, Ryu?" Ryu was startled that she would know his name. "How do you know it's me?" "I can't see your face clearly and your voice sounds weird, but I can tell. I met you yesterday and you were wearing the same jacket. Not many people have long pink hair like you either". She said with a deadpan expression. Ryu winced but then thought about what he really was going to do. He killed three people. Usually, the Battle Lovers would fight use their signature team move and everyone would be happy and unhurt. Where was Yumoto when you needed…

"That's it! Yumoto could help". He riffled through his pockets for his phone and selected his number from the contact list. Yumoto picked up on the third ring. "Hello Ryu how was your date today. I spent the day at the bath with Wombat and my brother!" Ryu winced at the sheer volume and intensity of his voice. "Uh. listen I'm in trouble and I need you to come here- What's the address? Oh! Do not tell anyone, I really need you to keep this a secret okay." Ryu tried to sound stern on the phone but his fear creeped in at the end and his voice cracked. Yumoto agreed to come to the specified address. After he hung up he tried to get out of bed but he crashed back down. Kotoko asked if he needed help and he nodded his head yes. "Normally, I would make a joke about you saving me like a hero, but today…" he trailed off. Kotoko grabbed his arms and helped him out of bed. "I need to put these in the wash, like yesterday, so can I leave you alone or do you want to come with me." she gestured to the sheets and towels. Ryu was okay to be by himself but he really did not want to be alone. So he followed quietly behind her as she did laundry.

She offered to make him something to eat but he didn't feel like eating anything. "It's okay, you did what you had to. No one is going to blame you. It will work out." she said after a period of silence. "Really no one will care I killed three people today!?" he scoffed. "How did you kill them, with- your magic powers? No one in their right mind will ever believe that, no one ever saw what happened, and I'll give you an alibi and your friends will back it up. You're fine." "Why do you want to help me?" he asked her after five minutes of watching her make sandwiches for her lunch. "That's easy! I wanted to see-" the bell rang and interrupted what she was going to say.


	4. Strange Passion

Yumoto ran to give Ryu a hug as soon as he saw him. But he saw the blood and stopped short. Instead, he felt all over Ryu's body lightly to see where the injuries were. "Ryu! What happened, where are you hurt!" Ryu decided to wait until he was finished so that he could actually be listened to but when his side and stomach were felt he started to wince and pushed him away. He looked at Kotoko but she looked away with a blush on her face. He decided to put the issue aside for something more important. "Yumoto I need you to come with me and do something. I need you to keep it a secret for the rest of your life. If you don't promise, I won't take you. If you break the promise I will never speak to you again. Okay?" he asked only to get an immediate "Okay, I promise. I trust you with my life". Kotoko started to moan but when she saw that they were looking at her she looked away and coughed with an even more intense blush on her face. "We should get going now." she said and led the way for the boys to follow back to the alley.

When Yumoto saw the bodies he froze up before running to check on them. "What happened Ryu!" Ryu did not answer and Kotoko looked hard at the ground. "You didn't do this right?" No answer. "You wouldn't hurt somebody like this, right?" Silence. "Ugh, you had a reason right! I believe you. What happened?" Ryu looked at Yumoto and tried to fight the tears back "They tried to rape me. I tried to run but they caught me. I didn't want to, but I had to. Please believe me." He desperately did not want to cry ao break down. He came this far, he could keep going- forever if he needed to.

Yumoto did not say anything else. There was nothing else to possibly say. He grabbed Kotoko and Ryu for a big hug and held them there for what seemed like hours as they both started to cry. "What do you want me to do?" Ryu then revealed his plan. "You know when we fight monsters we get them with the Love Shower and the monsters are turned back into humans and are healed. Can we try it?" Yumoto thought about it and then looked at his bracelet. It was glowing dimly. "Love Making"! Yumoto turned into Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet. He then combined the two love sticks together. "Wow, it looks smaller with only two sticks." he said. He then told Ryu to stand with the bodies so he would feel better. "Love Shower!"

The rain was way lighter than it normally was. If the attack was supposed to be a shower then this was a drizzle. Still, Ryu could feel his wounds healing and a creeping sense of inner joy take over him. When the rain stopped, he stretched and while he was still tender, he felt relief from the pain. But when he looked down a feeling of dread pooled in his stomach. Two of the corpses were still dead. The bodies looked cleaner and the external wounds healed but they still showed no signs of life. The leader was alive but his arm was raw, so it was safe to say he was still alive before the shower, even if barely. "Love is over!" Both Yumoto and Ryu transformed back into what they had before. Yumoto was back in his usual non school outfit. Ryu had his pink briefs around his ankles. He scrambled to pull up his underwear and was soon being hugged by Yumoto. Then something hit his face. He caught it before to fell to the ground and saw it was white pajama bottoms with stars and moons on it. It was small but he was able to cover up his privates. He was blushing and looked over to Kotoko to thank her for the clothes but she was busy trying to wipe a nose bleed off her face. "Is something wrong, Kotoko? You've been acting strange for a while now." "Sorry the BL was just too much for my heart. A fujoshi has needs and dreams too you know!" she replied. "What!?"


	5. Flames of Passion I

Kotoko pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her face. "When I saw you guys in that group of five I just assumed you were all gay, so I got flustered. Then you came and flirted with me so I thought you were bluffing. Then everything happened." Ryu had a dark look on his face "I'm not gay! If you say that again I will hit you. I don't care if you are a woman!" He stepped toward her, but Yumoto blocked his path and hugged him to get him to stop. Kotoko was feeling cocky and egged him on. "Come on, this is exactly what I'm talking about that is so gay." Ryu pushed Yumoto off and walked over to Kotoko. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed hard. "Last warning. I. Am. Not. Gay!" "Prove It!" she said. This made both boys stop and stare at her.

"P-prove it! If you guys are not gay, you won't mind d-doing it with me!" she said. Why would you say that, do you want to have sex with me? Wait, guys are you talking about Yumoto too!?" Kotoko looked ashamed and said "You two are magical boys with BL tension dripping off you! If you're straight I get both of you, and if you're gay I can fantasize about you. I win either way!" Ryu could not believe what was being said. "You're crazy, I'm leaving this place." "I knew it! You're gay! You gay too Yumoto?" Yumoto just shrugged and said "I love everyone!" "Want to come to my place then?" she asked and Yumoto looked at Ryu. He took two deep breaths and said "Fuck it, we will prove we are not gay. Never call us that again!"

Eventually, they found themselves in the same room Ryu woke up in. The were all nervous and blushing. "So, does anyone have any experience or all we all virgins." Kotoko broke the silence of the room. No one spoke up. "Maybe we should start by taking our clothes off!" Yumoto smiled as he reached for the belt of his pants. It seemed as good a place to start as any. When everyone was naked Kotoko chucked and said "It looks like pink is your natural color." Ryu just said "Fuck You." "Huh? Isn't that your job, Ryu?" "I hate you so much right now." Ryu said with a smirk as he got aroused looking at her breasts. Yumoto was also hard and ready to go. Ryu had a good six and a half inches to work with. Yumoto had a respectable five and a half. Yumoto was a little thicker though.

Kotoko Inaba is what most people would call plain. By no means was she ugly, but no one would rush to put a ring on her finger either. She stood at a 5'3 and weighed 155 pounds. She had a boxy shape with no defined hips or thin waist. She had lean muscles all over her body denoting she played some sport in her school. She had B-cup breasts and her ass had some volume. Travelling down, she had an outie belly button. Going further you could see the bush of black pubic hair. For Kotoko, the carpet did not match the drapes. The lips of her pussy were a dark pink. She had an asymmetrical bob framing the right side of her round face with her red had brown almond eyes. She had freckles on the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks. If you were to look closer, you would see them on her shoulders and back as well. Her nails were recently done. It seems she got French tips but instead of the traditional white, she had a blood red. Ryu would rate her a 6. Yumoto would say 8, but he loves everyone.

"I guess I should start. I have three virginities and two magical boys. I think I'll save anal for after I'm married." Kotoko started rambling out of nervousness before walking to Yumoto and dropping to her knees. I'll let you have my mouth, and Ryu can have my pussy. Then we can switch. Kotoko took Yumoto's dick in her hands and pumped it twice before she put it in her mouth.


	6. Flames of Passion II

Yumoto had never felt this good in his whole life. Five minutes had gone by and it was so good he was drooling with his tongue out. Kotoko then decided to turn it up a notch by cupping and massaging his balls. After another minute Yumoto was at his limit. "I-I'm coming!" he yelled and Kotoko tried to take his dick out mouth but was a little too late as some of the load went in her mouth. She pointed it away from her face and an impressive amount splattered on the floor behind her. "You sure you're a virgin?" Ryu asked looking at Yumoto who flopped over on the bed. "I have read so much BL and heard so many story from the guys in the bar that I have the theory down. I'm just a bit clumsy with execution. When I get better, I'll have you begging me to fuck you!" she said with a smug grin, also looking at her handiwork.

Kotoko then sat on the edge of the bed and gestured over to Ryu. "Come here. You have work to do." she said "What work?" he replied. She just looked at him with a deadpan expression. "You're not thinking of just sticking it in without getting me used to it. Use your mouth or fingers. Clueless virgin!" Ryu sucked his teeth at that remark and decided to use his fingers when he got a close look at her pussy. Kotoko was not the only one who watched porn. He separated the lips and found the hole. He carefully pushed his finger in. She moaned and he got a bit confident in what he was doing. He started bending and rotating his finger in order to make room for more. Ryu could not believe the heat, moisture, and tightness that was surrounding his finger. And when he thought of putting his dick in there he gulped and asked if she was ready for another finger. When she gave the okay he put in his second finger and started to thrust them in and out of her causing her to moan even louder than she did before. Yumoto then came up and started making out with Kotoko.

Eventually, she broke away and said "I'm coming!" Ryu could feel her pussy clamp down on his fingers and a rush of fluid splash his hands. She was soaking wet and panting. He was almost as bad, he was leaking precome all on the floor. Kotoko told Yumoto to look in the bedside table and get out some condoms. Kotoko then opened the wrapper and took it out. She then put it on Ryu's dick. "Okay, I'm ready when you are." She said as she laid down on her back Ryu lined himself up and thrusted in.

It took a moment to adjust the to the pleasure they both felt in that moment. Ryu put his hands on her hips and started thrusting. Just as he was imagining, the moist tight heat felt so go he thought he was melting. Unfortunately, he was only to keep the pace he had set for about two minutes. He came suddenly and was a bit embarrassed when he looked at the other two. It was the hardest orgasm he had ever had. Kotoko said "Don't worry the first time is the hardest. Do you think you can keep going?" Ryu was still hard and was about to start thrusting again when he looked down and froze. There was blood on the plastic of the condom and it was coming from Kotoko. Ryu was fixated on it and started trembling. "It's okay. My hymen got torn, that's just what happens. Ryu? You need to calm down. Ryu could barely hear her. In his mind he could only think about the three he killed and the bloody bed he woke up in.

Yumoto got behind him and whispered in his ear "Ryu, don't worry we are here with you. We won't let anyone hurt you anymore!" He then started kissing down Ryu's neck, making him whimper. "Yu, that's so hot… do more…" Kotoko eyes glazed over with lust seeing the intimacy between the two Battle Lovers. Yumoto then ran his hands up Ryu's side which made him shiver. He then started to tweak his nipples. Ryu bucked at the sensation, causing Kotoko to moan. "She's waiting for you." he whispered in his ear. Ryu was unsure of himself "What if it hurts, I don't want to hurt anyone. I... can't deal with blood." "It doesn't hurt, Ryu. You make me feel good." Don't worry, the three of us will do it together." Yumoto shifted behind him and put his hands on Ryu's hips. Then, slowly, he pushed him into Kotoko. After that he pulled Ryu out and pushed him in again. Occasionally, Yumoto would also kiss Ryu's back. After three minutes of this, Ryu came again.


	7. Enduring Passion

Yumoto pulled him out for the last time. Ryu had tears streaming down his face and he said thank you. Yumoto eased him on the bed on his back. He then turned to Kotoko. "Are you ready?" "Yeah." she replied. He then put on the condom like how he saw her put it on Ryu. He slipped in easily. He started thrusting at a slower pace that Ryu had initially, but made sure to change the angles of his thrusts every so often. "Shit! Yu, keep hitting there. That's the spot!" Kotoko yelled. "Okay, I got it Ko." he replied as he tried to reach that spot again. Soon after Kotoko yelled "I'm coming!" Her pussy got hotter and tighter on his dick and three thrusts later he came too.

Ryu woke up in the bed, feeling well rested and satisfied. He saw that it was very dark outside. He also felt weight on him. When he woke up he saw Yumoto and Kotoko were on either side of him snuggling up to him. He nudged them awake. Kotoko woke up first the she startled awake, only to wince. "Oh, Shit what is the time!?" She scrambled to her phone on the bedside table. It was 1:46 in the morning. The trains don't run until 5:30 at the nearest train station. "My uncle is going to kill all three of us if he finds out! Everyone get dressed. I'll make something to eat." Everyone scrambled to get fully dressed and answer their phones. Everyone wanted to know where the missing Battle Lovers went . By the time they had contacted everyone and sat to eat some sandwiches it was already 2:19. "Ryu don't forget your headband." Kotoko then put it on him while Ryu blushed. He had to ask "Now that we just had a threesome, what are now? Are we dating, or are we just fuck buddies."

Kotoko stopped to think. "Well the sex was good and it can only get better. I don't know if I can date you both at the same time though. What do you think, Yu?" Yumoto was still sleepy and not fully paying attention. After he registered the question the second time they asked, he broke into a sleepy smile." I love you both! I can have Ryu as my boyfriend and Ko as my girlfriend. You like it when we're together anyway Ko." "I can't argue there. My friends are going to be so jealous when I show them my hot boyfriends." she replied. "Well that's that, I guess." Ryu said neutrally. He was not really looking forward to explaining to the others at school how Yumoto became his boyfriend. He was straight. Then again, he owed Yumoto a whole lot. As long as there was no kissing, it didn't count right. Yumoto and Kotoko exchanged numbers. There was still at least another three hours before the train would come.

Kotoko told them to follow her to the bar. "Didn't you say he would kill us if he found out?" Ryu asked. "Well, I think the jig is up. I'm still limping a bit and you two are fucking glowing. He can't make a scene in the bar, so if we play our cards right, we can get away with it." she replied. The headed down the stairs and, instead of going out the front door, they swung around to the back and out a door he did not notice before.

The door lead to the bar on the same wall as the bar. There were about ten people in the bar aside from the bartender. All the patrons were wearing skirts and dresses so Ryu assumed that it was a tranny bar. The bartender was not in drag however. He had on a white dress shirt with a dark gray vest and black slacks. After a few seconds of chatting with one of the patrons as he served the drink, he noticed them.

"Kotoko, you didn't say you had company." He did not look amused unlike some of the patrons who had grins on their faces. They burst with chuckles as they saw her walk over to the bar and pull up a chair. The boys followed and took seats on either side of her. "Makoto, y'know you are the best uncle in the world. So kind, not to mention professional. I love you." Makoto, replied "Don't forget it. Now who are they?" She introduced the boys and the patron at the counter spoke up. "Rough evening, Kotoko. You seem to have a slight limp." "Thank you for asking Mr. Mochizuki. She said with an innocent smile. Mr. Mochizuki chuckled. Makoto dryly told him "She is my older sister's girl". Then he turned to us and said "I don't want to tell her I let her get in trouble when we meet in Heaven. Tell me, what happened."


	8. Receding Flames

Makoto was in his early thirties. As the youngest of three kids and a bachelor, it only made sense that Kotoko would live with him instead of his older brother with two kids of his own. Kotoko's mom died in childbirth and her father seven years later in a traffic accident. Kotoko was a delight, but for a openly gay man, raising a child seemed odd. Many of the more conservative members of the family criticized the brothers but they kept their plan. Kotoko being a fujoshi is a large part of why at family get togethers he receives scorn. Makoto however would deal with twice as much bullshit if it meant keeping Kotoko with him. They did many things together, like getting hair and nails done. He goes to all of her school functions. He cross dresses as a way to relieve stress, and Kotoko dresses like a boy to show her support.

He had red orange hair carefully tied in a ponytail that reached an inch past his shoulders. He had freckles too, although not as many as Kotoko, as far as Ryu could see. His body was lean but looking at his arms, it showed he was not a pushover. He had the same color eyes as her but his were more rounded. His eyes were clearly sizing up the boys. Kotoko wasn't kidding when he said that if they were caught he was going to kill them.

"Kotoko, I said tell me what happened. I won't get mad if it is the truth." "Uh. well you know how women have three virginities?" she started slowly. "Go on." he prodded. "Uh, I still have one? Ha ha…" "Where?" "Excuse me?" "I asked where are you still a virgin." "Makoto, I don't really feel comfortable discussing this in the bar." "Want to go upstairs?" "Geez! I still have my butt virginity! Happy now!" she yelled and instantly put her hands over her mouth but it was too late. Everyone in the bar started cheering and congratulations on having sex. Makoto stared down the patrons until they shut up. "Did you use protection?" "Yes, I don't want to catch anything nasty." Is that all you want to tell me?" Kotoko nodded her head and Makoto sighed.

He put his hands on his hips and looked up at the ceiling, or maybe something beyond it. "I can't blame you for doing something I did once. I would be a hypocrite. I don't know what I'll tell you mom though. Don't make this a habit. As an uncle, I want to cheer you on but as your guardian I can't have you falling into bad rumors. Everyone will blame me and try to take you from me again."

He then looked at us. "Honestly, I am her uncle. I look out for her and I think she could have done better. You caught me at a bad time but I will let it go. If I hear you hurt Kotoko, we will find you and you won't like what happens next. Got it?" When the boys said they got it Makoto smiled and said "Good, nice to meet you. I'm Makoto Shibata, owner of Plus O Arrow. The patrons cheered again and this time he blushed and ruffled Kotoko's hair. They spent the next three hour at the bar drinking soda and talking to the patrons. Makoto pulled them aside and told them "Today was a freebee. Next time you need to come in drag. If you don't, we will make you cosplay and perform for the others." "We'll perform!" Yumoto cheerfully said. Ryu didn't say anything. It's not like he would ever be caught in drag. He checked his phone and saw it was time to go. They left the bar and went to the train station.

The two Battle Lovers decided to go to the bath house and leave together for school. Ryu didn't have time to go home and get his things or uniform for school. He was going to have to ask Io to bring an extra uniform to school and allow him to copy the homework. He wondered how much money that would cost him. Luckily there were only two assignments due today. It took almost two hours to get to the bath. That only left enough time to wash of the smell of sex, cigarettes, and perfume from the bar off their bodies and run to school.


End file.
